Your Eyes Say Different
by TheRatedMPi
Summary: Percy's daily swimming activities are interrupted by a certain sun god with his own activities in mind. Percy is about 18 years old here. One-shot turned into a chaptered story. Lemon.
1. Original Story

_**Honestly, I feel Apollo can be paired with anyone, but I chose Percy for this story. Maybe he'll make another appearance but with another companion? Ho ho. Anyways. One-shot. Don't know how far it will go.**_

Cool, refreshing water. Not a thing like it in the world. It rocked and comforted but could be merciless and cruel at the same time, Percy marveled.

His hands cut clean into the lake, his legs kicking powerfully. He had started swimming a lot more recently to...forget a few things.

_Don't think about her. Focus on the liquid._

But of course, he thinks about how he dumped Annabeth and feels terrible but he couldn't string her along anymore because he may not like her kind and she won't even talk to him.

It all comes rushing into his head. It was a year ago, but he still couldn't get over it.

Angling his body, Percy dives farther down into Camp Half-Blood's lake, hoping the pressure will be the only thing he thinks about.

Sitting on the dock a few yards away sat a particular god with blond hair who had a particular taste for green-eyed heroes. Unknown to the hero in question, he sat watching the boy's lithe figure move through the water.

"You just had to wear a Speedo today, Percy," Apollo mutters to himself. He peers over his large sunglasses as the younger boy resurfaces and continues on as if he hadn't just spent the past ten minutes underwater.

There was just something irresistible about the son of Poseidon.

Apollo whistles loudly and calls Percy's name, getting his attention. He motions for the boy to come closer.

Percy glances up sharply, coming out of his little world. _Wonder how long Apollo's been there._

Moving towards the dock, he begins to regret wearing what he did. If he gets even the slightest bit hard, Apollo will be sure to notice. Which will be difficult, considering the god is one of the reasons Percy began to question his sexuality. And he's shirtless. And ripped.

The darker haired boy leans against the dock. "What do you want, Apollo?"

"Can't I just pay a visit to an old friend?"

"Last time you came, you just wanted to scam on weak-willed campers."

He smirks. "I plan on scamming on a certain camper this time." This makes Percy blush, though he tries to convince himself that it's not directed towards him.

"Why don't you come up here and give me a proper welcome?" Percy nods and pushes himself onto the wooden planks with ease. "Those are quite the muscles you have there."

The demigod blushes again. "Thanks. I've been swimming a lot."

"I know. Let me see those." Without further warning, Apollo places a warm hand on his bicep, feeling the hard muscle. His hand travels up the smaller boy's arm and to his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Percy is concentrating on trying to keep his Speedo flat as Apollo's hand travels down his back. He loses the battle when the same hand is pressed against his abs and soft fingertips explore his lower abdomen.

"S-stop...Apollo, stop it!" Percy manages, knowing what is happening is wrong. If Annabeth knew what was happening, it would crush her. He couldn't hurt her anymore.

The sun god smiles. "You say no, but you're eyes say different."

Percy wished it wasn't true, but he couldn't be more dead on. His will grew weaker as Apollo stroked his chest.

Suddenly, the blonde leaned forwards and kisses the other full on the lips. Percy gasps and tries to pull away, but Apollo holds him in place.

When he finally let's go, Percy's bulge in embarrassingly obvious. Yet he still struggles. "I can't...I can't do this to Annabeth."

Apollo pouts. "She doesn't have to know. Besides, it's not like you're married." He then whispers in Percy's ear, "You're eyes say different." His strength diminishes by the second. He knows he's about to give in. _Annabeth, forgive me, but he has a point..._

At that point, Percy is almost relieved to pounce on the blonde and roll onto the dock with him. Their lips crash together the other lets out an almost animal-like sound of victory.

Percy feels Apollo's tongue trying to explore his mouth and gladly allows it to happen. He reciprocates with just as much passion.

Surprising even himself, the green-eyed boy is the first to try to remove Apollo's board shorts. In the process, they reach the end of the pier and roll into the cold water below.

Grinning, Percy creates a bubble around the two of them. "At least now we'll have more privacy," Apollo smirks.

The resume with more force than before. It doesn't take long before they've stripped each other. _Shit, he's got the body of a god. Wait. Unnnh._

Percy's thoughts become hard to make sense of as Apollo reaches down and strokes his member. A soft moan escapes, making Apollo smile.

He begins to rub harder and harder, and the demigod's whimpers grow in volume as well. Just as he feels he's about to climax, the older man grabs his head and guides it downwards.

Percy takes the hint and trails kisses down his neck, then his, chest, and his chiseled stomach. When he reaches his destination, he slowly envelopes it with his mouth.

As he begins to move on the nine inches, Apollo's runs his hands through his hair. "More," he groans as his head rolls backwards.

Gently, Percy begins to bob up and down. With another "nnngg," the sun god grabs Percy's head and moves it for him.

With a slight _pop,_ his member is released. "You ready?" He asks in a husky voice.

The smaller boy nods._ I've been ready before I knew I was ready, if that makes sense. I- _His inner monologue is cut off by a sense of pleasure laced with pain as Apollo enters him. "Holy shit!"

From behind, Apollo gives a worried, "You okay down there?"

"Whatever you do, don't stop." He gives a small laugh in response, then continues to push in.

Gradually, the thrusts grow faster and rougher. Finally, when he hits just the right spot, Percy loudly moans Apollo's name.

He pounds into the man below, each time hitting his prostate.

Percy says breathlessly, "I'm gonna...I'm gonna...!" He screams, "APOLLO!" and finishes on the lake bottom.

The other grows closer with Percy's moans and climaxes with a final thrust.

They fall away from each other but lay on the bottom of the water, each panting hard.

Apollo rolls towards the demigod and kisses him on the cheek, saying, "I knew your eyes said differently." They giggle and Percy is content to lay in his arms.

* * *

Chiron decides to take an after-lunch stroll by the lake. A pair of board shorts and a Speedo float to the top of the water as he rests on the dock.

He chuckles, saying, "Poseidon isn't going to be happy about this."

_**I ended up going pretty far with this pairing. Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**PS: Would anyone like it if I turned this into an actual story, not just a one-shot? Apollo would try to get with Percy, he would hit on him all the time, etc. Comment if you would think that would be cool.:)**_


	2. Apollo, the Tease

_**By popular demand, I am revoking this story's one-shot rights and making it a full blown story. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read it and everyone who has encouraged me to keep going with it! I love you all.:***_

_**Also, it was brought to my attention that FanFiction has been removing stories that are explicitly sexual/violent, based on a song, etc etc. If you wish to help stop this, please sign this petition. petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**_

Poseidon had always known that Apollo was nothing but trouble.

The lad was arrogant, obnoixoius, and way too promiscious. The sea god had been able to ignore him because they rarely ever met; what were the chances of the ocean greeting the sun?

But he had crossed a line this time. Having his way with Poseidon's only son was unforgivable.

Right?

The confusion felt about this topic caused all major bodies of water to have rough waves for days.

On one hand, he had defiled poor, young Percy and sullied his innocence. And in Poseidon's own domain!

Yet on the other hand, and this made the oceans roil even more, it hadn't seemed like Percy was having the worst time in the world. No, he had definetly enjoyed the ordeal. Who was Poseidon to get in the way of love?

And on the other hand, Apollo was an asshole, plain and simple. He thought he could do anything and get away with it. Not on Poseidon's watch.

And on yet another hand, he couldn't control Percy's life. It wasn't fair to the boy.

"I will let things be, for now," his voice boomed throughout the ocean floor. "But that doesn't mean I can't make things as tricky as possible for that bastard Apollo."

* * *

The world came back fuzzy for Percy Jackson.

There was liquid overhead and sand on his bum. Obviously, he was on the bottom of the lake. What he couldn't figure out was why.

He stretches his limbs only to bump into a warm body. A body that was all too familiar by now.

A small "Oh, fuck," escapes his mouth as the general experience comes rushing back to him.

"What, right now?" Apollo responds, sitting upright.

Percy shakes his head slightly. "No, you idiot. Did we really...?"

A devilish grin grows on the other's face. "Yep. And it was amazing, if I do say so myself."

"Why in Zeus's name did we do that? When did we do it? Did I-" the demigod's voice grows hushed as he says the next part. "Did I give consent?"

Apollo chuckles at his panicked reaction. "One, we did it because it was fun. Two, it happened about three hours ago. And three, I belive you're the one who instigated it in the first place. I'm not a complete slimeball."

Running his fingers through his hair, Percy remembers exactly what had happened blow for blow (pun intended). He then massages his face, unsure what to do next.

"You sure are cute with your face all smushed up like that," Apollo comments.

Percy gives him a look of steel. "No. No way are you going to start being all lovey-dovey. No compliments, no starry-eyed gazes, and definetly no unnecessary touching!"

"Didn't seem like you missed my touch a few hours ago."

A blush crawls across Percy's skin. He had really messed up this time. Annabeth would be furious.

Apollo lightly punches him in the shoulder, saying, "I know what you're thinking: Annabeth's gonna be pissed, yadda yadda, but listen to me. You aren't with her. She doesn't really matter anymore."

The other boy's eyes narrow and his mouth tightens. "You have no right to say that. Of course she matters."

"I'm just saying, you shouldn't be so worried what she thinks." Apollo frowns a bit, pushing his lips out slightly. God, they were kissable lips.

Percy kicks off the sandy floor and floats to the top. He couldn't get suckered into his trap again.

"Wait, wait! You're taking the air bubble with you!" Apollo calls, but Percy doesn't even look at him. "Like I need oxygen anyways," the god huffs.

Back at Cabin Number Three, Percy flops down on his bed, still wet from head to toe. It was a good thing he didn't have any roommates; the stares he received from random campers while booking it back to his home base were bad enough.

It was as if they had never seen a nude son of Poseidon before.

He had no idea what to do now. He felt guilty keeping recent events from Annabeth, but he couldn't tell her about them. _Imagine how that conversation would go. "Hey, Wise Girl! I fucked Apollo! Hard!" _

The mere mention of the act set his skin blazing with shame and something even more sinful...lust. Catching the pillow in his arms, Percy shoves his face into the fabric and rolls around on the now soaking mattress. He rolls a bit to much and lands heavily on the wooden floor below, face down.

"Oof." He flips onto his back, putting the pillow over his face.

"What'cha doin'?" The drawl comes from the doorway after a few minutes. Percy tilts his head to see an upside-down Apollo leaning in his doorway, a towel around his waist and his chest still glistening with water. His eyes travel a bit to much on the younger boy's body for Percy's comfort.

He sits up and places the pillow in his lap to shield himself from Apollo's roaming eyes. "What do you want?" Percy snaps.

"Geez, I just wanted to check up on you. Besides, I asked you a question first." He sits down on the lower bunk and flinches at the wet bed, now freezing cold. "They have terrible room service here."

Percy gives a small laugh. "Seriously, what is it? I need to take a shower, I'm shaking like a leaf with cold."

"I could help you with that. Either warming up or taking a shower, or both. You choose." Apollo lifts an eyebrow suggestively.

"Uh uh. I said none of that."

The sun god shakes his head slightly. "Right. Anyways, I just wanted to apologize. I didn't realize Annabeth still meant that much to you. Usually when someone breaks up with another person, that means they're done with said person."

"I know that's how it's supposed to be, but it's complicated. I had, um, other reasons for breaking it off."

His eyes open wide with shock. "She cheated on you? That's ballsy, even for her."

Percy stands up, pillow still in place. "It was nothing like that. Now seriously, leave. I need to wash off." The other stands as well, and Percy places one hand firmly on his back and pushes him out the door.

Apollo turns in the doorway, a breath's space away from Percy. He pushes his lips onto the demigod's, in full view of the rest of camp.

An alarm goes off in Percy's head, but he tastes oh so good. When the break off after what felt like an hour but was really a few seconds, Apollo grins his big, goofy grin.

"Call me!" He chirps as he skips away, leaving Percy on the porch, using the pillow to cover his raging hard-on.

_**Thanks for reading! Apollo is such a tease.**_

_**Don't forget to sign that petition. GO GO GO! **__** petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**_


End file.
